


what comes out at night (and stays in the morning after)

by kitcaliber



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Morning After, Vaginal Sex, Vampire!Sigma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitcaliber/pseuds/kitcaliber
Summary: You're at a nightclub when you meet a handsome older man; however, not everything is as it seems.
Relationships: Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	what comes out at night (and stays in the morning after)

**Author's Note:**

> Story assumes reader is AFAB.

The nightclub downtown was never a place you thought you’d find yourself, but your friend convinced you to go, so here you were, dressed in some ridiculously short spandex bodycon dress, a pair of heels, and not much else.

Only your friend had disappeared into the crowd, leaving you by yourself. Lovely.

With a sigh, you decided you’d had enough of waiting around and walked up to the bar, ordering yourself a fruity cocktail and quickly downing it before making your way onto the dance floor. So maybe you weren’t the best dancer, but who cares? However, just to keep it safe, you decided to stick towards the edge of the dance floor - maybe less people would see you that way.

The alcohol had  _ just _ kicked in when you felt a hand on your shoulder, making you nearly jump out of your skin.

“My apologies for startling you,” the hand’s owner said, in a deep, clear voice, just barely audible above the music.

You turned towards the hand’s owner and found that it was a man - an exceptionally large man. He was older, as evidenced by his gray hair and receding hairline, but he was attractive nonetheless. You looked into his crystal-clear periwinkle blue eyes, and you felt almost entranced. Part of you was screaming that something was wrong here, but you decided to ignore it as he spoke up again. “Would you like to dance?” He asked, smiling down at you.

For just a moment, you stared up at him, mouth hanging open slightly. His smile was gorgeous. “Uh-huh,” you finally replied with a nod.

His smile widened. “Wonderful,” he said, holding out his hand to you. You took it, and he pulled you close, starting to move to the music with you. You could tell he wasn’t great at dancing either, but you didn’t mind - he was hot and you were tipsy.

So you danced until your feet were killing you. You were about to call it quits when he pulled you close again - closer this time, bodies almost touching. He leaned down and started to murmur into your ear, sending a tingle down your spine.

“I hope this isn’t too forward of me, but would you let me take you home with me?”

Your heart started to pound and your mouth went dry, but you looked into his eyes as he smiled down at you once again. You felt a particular stirring feeling in your nether regions, and it only took you a few moments to make up your mind.

“Yeah.”

Your mind flitted back to your friend. You were about to leave with a stranger and you had no way of letting her know. Yet somehow, you didn’t feel as strongly about that as you probably should have. He held out his hand to you again; you took it, and this time he led you away, off the dance floor and into the night.

Pulling a key out of his pocket, he approached a sleek, expensive-looking black car, pressing a button on the key to unlock the doors. He opened the passenger side door first, gesturing inside. You lowered yourself in, and he closed the door, crossing over to the other side and getting in himself. One hand on the wheel, the other lightly gripping your thigh, he drove away.

The ride to his house was short enough, but the hand on your thigh made it seem longer - that simple act was enough to get the blood flowing to the spot between your legs.

“Here we are,” he announced, pulling into the garage of a stately two-story house. It was by no means a mansion, but it looked quite refined, the lawn recently mowed and the garden full of beautiful flowers, all practically glowing under the moonlight.

With the car safely parked in the garage, he finally removed his hand from your thigh and moved to get out. “Stay put,” he instructed you before getting out and crossing over to your side, opening the door for you.

A smile on, you got out, and he shut the door before leading you away into the house.

Looking around as you walked, you could tell he had good taste and the money to back it up. There was artwork on the walls, sculptures here and there, and some house plants scattered about. For a moment, you thought about what it would be like to live in this house - with him. You shook your head as if to chase away the thought; this was likely nothing more than a one night stand.

He led you to the atrium, where a wide staircase stood, the steps made of dark wood and the banisters intricately carved. He led you up the stairs and down a hallway, to a door made of the same dark wood. He opened it and gestured inside. “After you,” he said, and in the darkness you could barely see the smile on his face.

You entered to find that it was a bedroom, a huge four-poster bed - complete with curtains - sitting just a few feet away from you. The room was bathed in the moonlight that streamed in through the windows, the red velvet curtains tied aside. The room was large, but not much was in it.

Your examination of the room was interrupted by the clicking sound of a lamp being turned on. You turned towards it to see that he’d turned on the light on one of the bedside tables. He sat down on the edge of the bed, towards the middle of it, leaving room near the pillow. “Come here and sit down,” he said, gently patting the spot next to him. Obediently, you took the few steps over and sat down.

“Before we begin...there’s something I have to tell you.”

You didn’t like the sound of that. “Um...what is it?” You asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

Suddenly, the color began to drain from his skin, leaving him a deathly pale, almost gray tone. His eyes glowed, and he bared his teeth, revealing a set of sharp fangs.

“I’m a vampire.”

Fear mixed with the blood in your veins, your eyes went wide and you leaned away from him a bit. You weren’t sure what to do. Running would be rude, and not to mention futile - you’d always heard vampires were rumored to possess superhuman strength and speed, and you were wearing big, chunky heels that took effort to even walk in. Plus, you were definitely too far from home to walk. He was your ride. “Oh…” was all you could think to say.

“Are you not afraid?” He asked, looking somewhat puzzled as the glow in his eyes subsided.

“I am, I just...don’t want to be rude.”

He began to laugh, a sincere laugh, much to your relief. “Oh, mijn kleine meid, you’re adorable.” His laugh was almost melodic, even as he began to calm down. “Now then...I assume you have questions. Ask away. I am an open book.”

You blurted out the first thing on your mind. “You’re not going to turn me, are you?”

“Not unless you want me to.”

The admission made you relax a bit. “Are you going to feed from me?”

“With your permission, I’d like to, after we’re done. It’ll hurt less in the afterglow.”

“That won’t turn me?”

“Oh, heavens no. If we turned everyone we fed from, there would be nobody left. No, that requires a special ritual. I won’t go into detail, I’m getting...restless,” he said, inching closer to you.

“Ah. I, uh, I see,” you stammered, watching him come closer.

The color came back into his skin, making him look alive again. “Well, shall we get started?” He asked, reaching out and placing a hand on your cheek.

“Uh, yeah.”

“Oh, liefste, don’t be scared. Here...let me help make you more comfortable.”

He reached down and picked up your leg by the ankle, bringing your foot onto his lap. He slid your shoe off and dropped it over the side of the bed, allowing it to hit the floor with a  _ clunk. _ “Those must be quite difficult to walk in, aren’t they? And yet, you danced so well,” he mused, looking into your eyes as he took your foot in both hands, beginning to rub the sole with his thumbs.

“Oh...thank you,” you replied, a bit of a blush coming to your face. Your blush intensified when you realized the position you were put in had pushed up the skirt of your dress, your lacy black panties now visible. You shifted a bit, trying to bring your knees together without pulling your leg away from him.

He didn’t seem to notice your struggle, and if he did he certainly didn’t let on. He started humming a tune you didn’t recognize as he performed his self-assigned task, his smooth baritone voice helping to put you at ease.

After a couple of minutes, he placed your foot aside and bent down again to pick up your other foot, again sliding off your shoe and unceremoniously dropping it aside. As he began to rub your foot, he spoke up. “How do you feel now, kleine?”

“Better,” you replied. It was true, especially now that your legs were nearly closed again.

“Good!” He looked so genuinely happy that it made your heart flutter. “Why don’t you lay down? I’ll join you in a minute.”

“Okay.” So you leaned backwards until your head hit the pillow, which you noted was incredibly soft and fluffy. You relaxed almost instantly, a soft sigh escaping your lips.

After another minute or two, he set your leg aside and climbed up onto the bed, on his knees. He ran his hands up your legs, starting from your ankles and slowly rising. He crawled up as his hands rose, sliding over your thighs and up your stomach, stopping just before reaching your breasts. He bent down with a smirk and pressed his lips against yours. As it became clear he wasn’t going to pull away any time soon, you reached up and put your hands on the backs of his shoulders. He deepened the kiss quickly, and before long you felt his tongue slide into your mouth. You let slip a moan - he tasted wonderful.

He took that as a cue to go further, his hands inching upwards to land on your breasts. You gasped softly as he squeezed them, and you felt him smile against your lips. You slid one of your hands down to his lower back, and he broke off the kiss, looking you in the eyes with a sultry smile. “Let’s get you out of that dress...I want to see all of you.”

Before you could respond, he slid his hands beneath you and lifted you slightly. You could feel his hands roaming about your back - searching for something.

“Er. Where’s the zipper?” He finally asked.

You let out a giggle. “There is none, it just comes off over my head…”

“Ah! Wonderful!” He responded, laying you back down. He planted his hands on your thighs, thumbs hooked beneath the hemline of your dress, and pushed upwards, dragging the dress along with him. His hands steadily rose, revealing you from the bottom up. You gave a slight gasp as his hands brushed over your breasts - you hadn’t worn a bra; by the look on his face, this fact seemed to delight him endlessly. “Oh, how beautiful…” he commented, before the dress was even completely off. Blushing, you raised your arms, and he slid the dress up and finally off of you, discarding it over the side of the bed.

Immediately, he latched himself onto your breasts, his mouth on one and his hand on the other, paying special attention to your nipples. You let out sound after sound, little “oh”s and “ah”s and “aha”s coming out of your open mouth. Your hands landed on his back as his other hand began to play with the hem of your panties on your hip, his fingers dipping beneath it and finally beginning to tug on it.

“Hey!” You interjected, and he looked up at you with wide eyes.

“Is something the matter?” He asked, almost apologetic.

“You need to get naked too, you know,” you reminded him. You’d have crossed your arms, but he was in the way, so you settled for pouting as hard as you could.

“Ah, of course. My apologies, liefste.” He pressed a soft kiss to your lips before straightening up, kneeling over you. He reached up, grabbing the back of his black t-shirt’s neck and pulling it up over his head, tossing the shirt to the side. Your jaw dropped - he was pretty well chiseled, especially for his age. He smirked down at you, having caught you staring. “Like what you see?”

Your eyes flicked up to meet his. “Uh-huh.”

His smirk only grew. “Well, then I can’t wait to see the look on your face in a moment.” Not waiting for a response, he got up off the bed. First the belt was undone, then the jeans were unbuttoned, unzipped, and finally pulled down. By the looks of it, he’d pulled his underwear down with them, as his frankly huge cock sprang free of its confines. Your eyes widened and you let out a gasp; as soon as you realized what you’d done, your hands flew up to cover your mouth, and your eyes averted to his face. He just looked satisfied and quite smug. “Don’t be ashamed, kleine, it’s just about what I was expecting,” he said, finishing with a chuckle.

He stepped out of his pants, leaving them on the floor, and got back up onto the bed, kneeling over your legs. “Now. May I?” He asked, hooking a finger beneath the waistband of your rather low-rise panties.

You only had one thing to say. “Please...”

Smiling like the devil, he pulled your panties down, guiding them all the way to your ankles before finally removing them and tossing them aside, onto the floor with the rest of the discarded clothes. From his new position at your feet, he looked up at you. “Spread your legs for me, pretty darling.”

You bit your lip and hesitantly spread your legs, revealing your slit. He smiled as his gaze fell on it. “Mm, such a good little angel…” he remarked, crawling forward and settling himself between your thighs. He reached for your slit and spread your outer lips, examining what lay inside. “So beautiful, too…”

Before you had a chance to reply, he brushed a fingertip against your clit, making you jolt and whine. He let out a chuckle and did it again. “Please don’t tease me…” you begged him, looking at him with pleading eyes.

He smirked down at you. “Oh, kleine, but I love teasing my partners. It gets them all riled up and wanting more. Besides, is there nothing more satisfying than to cum after you’ve been denied it for so long?”

You bit your lip again, unsure of how to respond. Just what exactly had you signed up for?

He laughed. “Alright, I’ll take it easy on you. Maybe next time I can get out the handcuffs.”

Next time? Had you been wrong in thinking this would be a one-time deal? Not that you’d be disappointed to see him naked again. Wait,  _ handcuffs? _

While you were thinking, he took your silence as acceptance and began rubbing your clit in circles with a fingertip. You gasped and let out a moan. As you tried to relax and enjoy it, you felt another finger circling your entrance, even dipping in slightly.

“Hm. You’re wet, but not wet enough,” he announced. “Relax, kleine. You seem tense. Don’t you want my cock inside you? Hm?” He asked, picking up the speed of the circles he was rubbing on your clit.

The question - and the friction - made you gasp. “Ah—oh,  _ yes _ —”

“Then relax and enjoy yourself. I’m not going to hurt you, you’re far too beautiful to even consider allowing you to come to harm.” He paused for a moment. “This may just be the alcohol talking, but if you wanted...I could be your protector. For as long as you’d have me, I’d be there to protect you from danger. Is that something you’d like?”

You began to squirm a bit while he spoke, as he didn’t stop rubbing your clit. “Uh, could—could I sleep on that?” You asked, voice a bit high-pitched. You had more questions than that, of course, but you figured you could save them for afterward.

He chuckled. “Of course you can. But for now, don’t you worry about a thing. Just relax, and—” He cut himself off as he dipped a finger inside you again. “Oh, it feels like you’re just about ready!”

Your face went red - you hadn’t realized you were getting so wet. You opened your mouth to reply, but were cut off as he slid his finger all the way inside, pumping it in and out a couple of times before adding a second finger. You gave a slight gasp as you felt him stretching you, opening you up. Your hands clutched at the bedsheets and you let out a warbling whine as you felt him crook his fingers inside you, rubbing his fingertips against your sweet spot.

“You like that?” He asked, a devious smile on.

“Yes!” You cried out.

“Do you want me to keep going? Or do you want me to stop and fuck you properly?”

You knew he was going to fuck you regardless, so it was just a question of whether you wanted it now or later.

It took you mere moments to decide: you wanted it now. “Th...the second one…”

“Say it for me.”

“I-I want you to fuck me!”

“Oh,  _ very _ good,” he commented with a smirk, pulling his fingers out of you. “Such an obedient little slut. Now, how do you want it? Or do you perhaps want me to decide?”

You thought for a moment, but your brain was too clouded with desire to make a good decision. “You decide.”

“Wonderful.” Seemingly having his mind already made up, he simply pushed your legs further apart and lay down over you, supporting himself with one hand while his other helped him line up.

You felt his tip make contact with your entrance, and you gave him a pleading look. You desperately wanted to know what that huge cock felt like inside you.

You only had to wait a moment longer; he began to push in, and your jaw dropped as you felt yourself stretching to accommodate him. He went fairly slowly, looking down at you, almost examining your face - as if he was looking for signs of pain. He smiled, though, as your eyes rolled back and you moaned as you felt his tip bump up against your deepest spot.

He pulled out almost as slowly as he had pushed in, then went in again, slightly faster. “Oh, that’s  _ divine… _ ” he said, closing his eyes for a moment. “You’re wonderfully tight, and... _ ohhh, _ so warm and wet…”

Your face went red at the praise. Looking away, you reached up and put your hands on his back to hold him.

He noticed you looking away. “Look at me, kleine.”

Your eyes flicked back to face his.

“Good, darling, very good.”

He had worked up a rhythm, albeit a slow one, and as much as you loved the feeling of his cock inside you, you wanted him to go  _ faster. _ “Ngh...more, please...faster…!”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Yes,  _ please!” _ You cried out.

“Well, alright then. Just tell me if it hurts,” he said, beginning to ramp up his speed.

Before long, he was practically slamming into you, hitting you in your deepest spot and making you squirm. “Oh, that—that’s so good…”

“I’m— _ hngh— _ glad you’re enjoying yourself,” he replied with a dreamy smile. He then lowered himself down further and pressed his lips against yours again, kissing you tenderly, even as he fucked you roughly. The two conflicting feelings only seemed to heighten your arousal.

However, you knew you weren’t going to last forever. You could feel yourself getting close to the edge as he absolutely pounded your pussy. You managed to break off the kiss to tell him. “I-I’m getting close…” you whined, before biting your lip and looking into his eyes.

He smiled down at you. “Hnn...good. Cum for me, kleine. Let me feel you cum on my cock.”

You tightened your grip on him as you began to tremble, and then suddenly your eyes rolled back and you cried out as the orgasm rippled through you. You could feel your pussy flutter around his cock, and his rhythm started to falter.

“I’m not...going to last…” he warned you. He thrusted once, twice, three times more, and then stopped with a long, low moan as he came, filling you with his hot, thick cum.

You both lay there for a few moments, breathing heavily. He kissed a line down your cheek to your neck, kissing and sucking on the delicate skin there as he pulled out of you.

Then you felt it. A bite, with a set of sharp fangs to puncture your skin. You gasped, but he didn’t look up - he kept going, beginning to drink your blood from your wound.

You reached up and put a hand on the back of his head. Despite the pain in your neck, you still didn’t want to let him go. You felt him pause for a moment - just a moment, though, and he returned to sucking.

You couldn’t tell how long he drank for, but you could have sworn you felt yourself growing dizzy when he finally stopped, lifting his head and looking into your eyes. “Tired now, aren’t you?”

You nodded with a yawn.

“Let’s sleep, then,” he replied. He reached over and shut off the light on the nightstand, then lay down beside you. He pulled the covers out from beneath the two of you and pulled them up, wrapping his arms around you.

“You’re not gonna take me home?”

“Of course I will. Tomorrow. There’s no way I’m leaving you alone after I’ve removed that much blood from you.”

You smiled, albeit weakly, and cuddled up against him.

It was quiet for a few moments before he spoke up again, softly. “You...held me. While I fed from you.”

“Yeah.”

“Nobody’s ever...done that before…”

Knowing that filled you with a certain sadness. You pressed yourself closer to him. “If you ever end up feeding off me again, I’d be glad to do it again.”

He sniffled, then started to speak again, even softer, as if he were afraid his voice would crack. “Go to sleep, kleine.”

“Good night...uh…”

“Siebren. It’s Siebren.”

“Good night, Siebren.”

He smiled at you, barely visible in the pale moonlight. “Good night, little angel.”

You closed your eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When you woke up, the sun was streaming in through the windows, illuminating the room. You slowly sat up and looked around - your bedmate was gone, and in his place sat a fluffy white bathrobe. You looked on the floor next to you - the scattered clothing was gone. It filled you with a certain anxiety; what had he done with your things?

Then, something else hit you: there was a faint smell of bacon drifting into the room.

You guessed the bathrobe was meant for you, so you got up and put it on before exiting the room in search of the kitchen.

The house was much easier to navigate with the sun lighting it. Your bare feet carried you down the stairs and around a corner, where you found Siebren standing at the stove, cooking.

“Ah! Good morning, little angel,” he said, turning towards you and smiling.

“Morning, Siebren.” You sat yourself at the island, across from him. “I thought vampires didn’t need to eat.”

“We don’t  _ need _ to, but we still  _ can _ . Plus, this is mostly for you. If it were just me by myself, I wouldn’t bother,” he explained, turning off the stove’s burners and beginning to plate the food - scrambled eggs and the bacon you’d smelled earlier. “You, however, need to replenish your blood supply. Oh, that reminds me…” He opened a cabinet, grabbed a glass out of it, and headed to the fridge, where he filled the glass with orange juice. He walked back over to you and placed the glass in front of you. “Drink up. You need it.”

Your eyebrows went up and you smiled. “Damn, if only every one-night stand was this nice to me.”

He paused for a moment. “Well...about that…”

Your smile faded and your heart rate felt like it doubled. “What, what’s wrong?”

“Oh, nothing! Nothing’s  _ wrong. _ It’s just that...well…” He turned around and grabbed one plate of breakfast, then slid it in front of you. “I was hoping maybe...I could see you again.”

You let out a breath you hadn’t realized you were holding - could vampires even get STDs? “Oh, if that’s all,” you said gratefully, picking up your fork. “Um...are you still serious about that ‘protector’ thing?”

“Yes, I am.” He picked up the second plate and a fork, beginning to eat. “Quite serious, in fact. Especially after you showed me tenderness the likes of which I haven’t seen in over a hundred years.”

Your mind flitted back to the moment you placed your hand on the back of his head as he fed from you. “Oh. Well, I’m glad, because...I think I’d like that.”

His eyes went wide. “You do?”

You gave a nod and a small smile. “I do.”

He practically beamed, smiling wide. “We’ll have to go out to celebrate once the ritual is complete. We—”

You cut him off. “Ritual?”

“Yes, ritual. We’ll need to form a blood bond.”

“I thought you’d just kind of...be there for me when I needed help.”

“How would I know you were in need without the blood bond?” He asked, quirking an eyebrow and smiling slyly.

“Well, I just thought I’d call you or something…”

He chuckled. “Silly little angel. In order for it to be a true protectorship, we must exchange blood. I’ll be able to know where you are and if you’re in danger at all times, for the rest of your natural life.”

That alarmed you a bit. “Um...that seems a bit...much, for having just met.” He looked crestfallen, and you spoke up again. “Hey now, I’m not ruling it out, I just want to get to know you better first. Would you maybe...want to go out tonight? I know you probably can’t go in the sun, so…”

He cheered up a bit at that. “Sure, that sounds lovely.”

“So...am I stuck here until nightfall, then?”

“Absolutely not. Technically, I  _ can _ be in the sunlight, I just lose all my abilities...including the ability to make myself look alive again. So it’ll just look like a corpse is driving you home. Thank heavens for tinted windows.”

You couldn’t help but giggle at that.

“Now come on, eat up. You need it after losing blood.”

You went to put another forkful in your mouth, but paused and looked at him with a shy smile on. “Thank you, Siebren.”

He smiled back at you, a genuine smile full of tenderness and admiration. “You’re quite welcome, little angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Follow me on twitter at princessvyxen for updates and more!


End file.
